


No Lies for a Lover

by CheatsatUNO



Series: Feathers and Fire [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels, F/F, Ghosts, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheatsatUNO/pseuds/CheatsatUNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is an angel in charge of helping Lost Souls ascend to heaven, where they belong. Her current charge is a cutie named Calliope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Lies for a Lover

You walk through the door, a bit tired from the day’s activities. You’d been all over the city with Calliope today. She’d never gotten out much, what with her having to take care of her brother her whole life. She had always been the one to fend for her orphaned brother even if Callie couldn’t raise a hand to hurt someone to save her life. You don’t appreciate the irony.

Calliope on the other hand is bursting with energy. She liked to go out with you, even if you were the only one that could see her. Despite other angels and demons of course but Dave had been the only one other than you to see her. She was yours. You sigh at your possessiveness over the girl. The Lost Soul.

A soul that could not move on due to guilt or sadness or unfinished business. It was your job to make her forget those things, make her happy, so she could go to heaven. You did not deal with the types that went in the other direction. No angel did.

“Oh Roxy! That was quite enjoyable!” She’s clapping her hands together and you smile at her happily.

“Come on Callie, we’ll have even more fun tomorrow. I can take you to an amusement park and I think you’ll really like it.” You smile wider at the thought of Callie sitting on the carousel, as excited as a child. What an absolute cutie.

“Thank you Roxy. I’ve never been to one before! I wonder if it will be like on TV? Oh that sounds like a fun time!” Calliope hugs you. If you were a normal person, she would have gone right through but she doesn’t and you return the hug immediately. “Thank you so much Roxy.” She sighs and you feel a soft pressure on your cheek.

You go stiff because holy shit! Callie, you’re cute little Callie just kissed you! Your little Calliope… your charge. Dammit. You are about to pull away but Calliope is already releasing you and a blush stains her pale face. Her eyes are brighter than you’ve ever seen them.

“Oh my, my apologies Roxy. It’s just, I’m so happy and I really like you a lot and I just-” You don’t hear the rest of her frantic explanation because you aren’t paying attention anymore. Callie is glowing brightly. Your heart stops and suddenly you don’t want this to happen!

“Callie.” You interrupt her and she stops. She looks at you and you’re almost positive your face is not as happy as it should be. So you fake it. A large smile scrawled upon your face as you clap your hands together.

“Oh Calliope! If letting you kiss me was what it took to get you to ascend then we could have been doing that for a while now.” You wiggle your eyebrows suggestively and she blushes harder before realizing what exactly you’d just said.

“W-wait, you mean I’m… going to…” She seems hesitant but the sparkle in her eyes shines through and she smiling as brightly as you are pretending to. “Oh Roxy!” She squeals.

“You’ll love it Callie, you really will.” You determine. Because she will. You two were so alike sometimes and you’d loved it up there before you were cast out. You’d broken the rules though and now you were cursed to help others ascend to the pearly gates of eternal bliss while you couldn’t go near them.

“Oh Roxy… I must tell you first. I love you. I really truly do.” She looks so happy and beautiful, the glow of her ascension making her look like a goddess. Like she already belonged in Heaven. She did of course, if anyone deserved to be happy it was Calliope. 

Panic rises as you see she is beginning to fade, glittering away into golden dust that will melt into nothing once she’s gone. You will have nothing of her left. A quick decision,   
probably stupid but whatever.

You lean forward and grab Calliope’s chin gingerly between your index finger and thumb and close the short gap between your lips. It feels amazing because she’s so soft and enjoyable and she tastes as sweet as the ice cream you’d bought her earlier.

“I love you too.” You whisper desperately against her lips before diving in for more. Calliope moans in gentle pleasure and you pull away. Her face is red and flushed and her eyes are wild and sparked with desire.

You should be ashamed of yourself. You’d broken a rule, that is what had gotten you sent down here in the first place. Banished from entering Heaven. Now you went and broke another. Well, she was going to Heaven so you’d never see her again. Were you really breaking the rules with a simple kiss? 

Oh but it wasn’t simple. You loved Calliope so much it hurt and she was fading. She was see through and her bottom half had already glittered away. You were losing her.

“Roxy.” She whispers, clears her throat and begins again, louder. “Roxy, promise me. You are an angel so you can go to Heaven anytime, right? Please come to see me. I’ll be awfully disappointed if I never get to do that again with you. Oh please promise me.” Calliope looks so happy. You want to say you will, you’d do anything to get into Heaven to see her. But you’ve already tried that. It won’t work.

Calliope is waiting for a reply so you smile, a real smile that lights up your face and she interprets it as a yes. She squeals and fades away into darkness. The last of the golden glimmers are gone and your house looks darker than it should. Like someone turned off the sun and your heart felt about the same.

You would never see her again. You had done enough damage and broken a rule that was not meant to be broken and this was your punishment. You hadn’t told Calliope because it wasn’t her business and it had never come up really, so she’d never know. She’d wait for you and you’d never come. 

You hadn’t answered her, you hadn’t told her you’d never be able to enter Heaven to see her because if this was the last you’d see of her, you wanted her to be smiling. So you’d smiled. You let her believe what she wanted. That was all you could do in the end. You would not lie to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. but I might(by might I mean when I plan it all out meticulously) I will write about what Roxy did and what rule she broke.


End file.
